The transmission of alpha-numeric information from person to another currently essentially is carried out by means of four different data entry techniques. These include sticks (chisel on stone, pencils, pens, markers, and the like), keyboards (typically used with typewriters, computers, and word processors), spatial devices (computer "mice", track balls, joy sticks, and the like used with computers); and voice (direct human communication and voice responsive computer systems). At the present state of technology, word processors and computers primarily rely upon data entry keyboards and the various spatial devices for inputting information into the computer, electronic typewriter, or word processor for subsequent display and/or printing. Of these techniques, keyboards are the most widely used today and may computers use a combination of keyboards and spatial devices (such as the movable "mice" which have become highly popular since 1980 for example on the Apple McIntosh Computer).
The now standard keyboard character assignment used in conjunction with typewriters and computers has what is known as the "QWERTY" key arrangement. This designation is named after the top row of letters in the four row keyboard. The "QWERTY" arrangemend was invented and patented over 100 years ago and resulted from some unique characteristics of the all mechanical typewriters which existed at the time of the invention. One problem with early mechanical typewriters was that the entire force for providing the mechanical energy was to operate most of the typing function was provided by the force with which the key was struck. In addition to moving the typebar, this force also released the carriage and moved the ribbon forward with no other energy source.
Early keyboards utilized a simple alphabetic layout, but it was quickly discovered that the typebar of the early, crude, mechanical typewriters frequently jammed once a typist learned how to use the keyboard. After substantial experimentation, the "QWERTY" keyboard was developed to place the most commonly used letters in English at the opposite sides of the type basket. The keyboard itself was laid out to provide direct mechanical connections to the various letters. Consquently, many of the commonly used letters were placed away from the "home" (center) row where the fingers normally rested. In addition, the "QWERTY" keyboard was designed with another slow-down technique by causing common letter pairs to be struck by the same finger on the same hand. This is the slowest motion for successive letters which could be developed. The "QWERTY" keyboard also introduced two function keys the "CAP LOCK" and "SHIFT" key which allowed upper and lower case letters to be activated by the same key and allowed the upper row of keYs (the numbers and punctuations) to share the same keys. This was in contrast to typewriters less advanced than "QWERTY" which had eight rows of keys instead of the basic four rows for "QWERTY". The early widespread popularity of the "QWERTY" mechanical typewriter resulted in nearly universal adoption of the "QWERTY" keyboard layout.
The "QWERTY" keyboard continued to be used, because of widespread mastery by secretaries and data input operators, even after the reasons for its original development no longer were applicable. Electric typewriters eased the finger burden by allowing the keystroke to mechanically access an electric motor which then provided the energy to complete the mechanical process of printing and operating the other mechanism of the typewriter. Electric typewriters in turn have been replaced by electronic typewriters, word processors, and computers which completely eliminate the necessity for the inefficient "QWERTY" keyboard layout. This layout, however, has continued to dominate the market today, long after its need has disappeared. Computer keyboard buffers, which separate too quickly struck keys, eliminate all of the problems which the "QWERTY" keyboard originally was designed to overcome.
Efforts have been made to modify the layout of multi-key keyboards to improve efficiency. One such keyboard is disclosed in the keyboard to Dvorak U.S. Pat. No. 2,040,248. This keyboard was designed after an analysis of errors made with the standard "QWERTY" layout. The Dvorak layout concentrates the vowels and most frequently used letters on the "home" row so that there is much less moving around from row to row of the fingers of the typist. It has been found that this row to row movement in "QWERTY" keyboards and other multiple row keyboards results in most of the errors made by typists. In addition, the Dvorak keyboard changes the balance between the left and right hand. In a "QWERTY" keyboard the usage is 57% for the left hand, whereas in Dvorak the change is to 56% for the right hand better suited for right handed typists. Even though the Dvorak keyboard, however, has been known for over 50 years, it has not made may in-roads into the standard "QWERTY" keyboard world. Even with its greater efficiency, however, Dvorak keyboards still are subject to the requirement of movement over four rows of keys (when a number row is provided). This is inefficient and inherently presents a capacity for introduction of errors when the fingers move with little or no tactile feedback from one row to another away from the "home" row.
Other efforts at providing a more natural arrangement of keys to fit the natural shape of the hand and to utilize the significantly greater dexterity of the thumbs is typified in the keyboard arrangement of Malt U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,659. With ordinary keyboards such as the "QWERTY" and Dvorak keyboards, the eight fingers are used to produce all of the key strokes and the thumbs (primarily the right thumb) are used solely to operate the space bar. The thumb of the human hand, however, has more capability of finger movement than the index finger and is the most important and most-used digit of the hand. Malt recognized this and assigned each thumb six different keys or functions. In addition, the keys are laid out in a curved arrangement corresponding to the different lengths of the fingers on each hand. The keys for each hand also are separated into two groups with the thumb positions adjacent one another. Even though it appears to be a more efficient layout than a standard "QWERTY" keyboard, the Malt keyboard arragnement has not been widely adopted. Once again, the fingers (and the thumbs) must move over multiple rows of keys; so that row to row and key to key movement errors still may be introduced wtih the Malt keyboard.
Other types of non-standard keyboard character assignments have been developed over the years in addition to the Dvorak and Malt keyboards discussed above, but in view of the minimal advantages obtained from such assignments over the standard "QWERTY" arrangement, no overriding reason has been presented to the industry to modify the well-established and well-known "QWERTY" keyboard arrangement.
An entirely different approach has been undertaken by others in the past to provide multiple switches or key assignments at each of several different fixed finger locations. Such an approach is disclosed in the Hesh U.S. Pat. No. 2,536,228. This patent is for electrically operated typewriters in which the keyboard location of the typewriter has been modified to provide two groups of five semi-circular keys. These keys underlie the thumb and forefingers, respectively, of the left and right hands. Each key may be operated by pivoting it forward, backward, left, right or by pushing it straight down to obtain five different outputs from each key position. These outputs then are used to operate the otherwise conventional mechanism of the electrical typewriter. Similar arrangements are shown in the Samuel U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,724 (for a typewriter) and Wuenn U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,315 (for a calculator). The Samuel typewriter employs only eight pivoted keys and utilizes the conventional space bar, return, and shift keys normally associated with standard typewriter keyboards.
The systems of Hesh, Samuel, and Wuenn, since they are placed on flat keyboard-like surfaces, do not provide support for the hands and fingers of the operator even though the layout of Hesh does place the keys in a semi-circular arrangement conforming to the relaxed position of the fingertips and thumb of each hand. It is very difficult for a keyboard operator to maintain the hands and fingers in a closely confined space unless supporting and stabilizing structure is provided.
A variation of the multiple switch location for each finger is disclosed in the keyboard of the Runge U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,557. The system of this patent provides clusters of keys operated by each finger. The keys of the cluster are closely associated around the finger in its "home" row position. One key rests above the operator's finger and is operated by raising the finger. There also are keys behind and in front of the conventional "home" row key, so that each finger is capable of operating four different keys or switches from the "home" row position. The Runge device "locks" the fingers into narrowly defined locations without providing physical support or tactile feedback for the hands and arms to maintain the precise locations required. As a practical matter, this makes maintaining the fingers and hands in the precise locations extremely difficult and fatiguing for more than brief time periods. Runge also does not take advantage of the capabilities of the thumb, which simply is left to operate a conventional space bar. The Runge device is a relatively complex set of mechanical lever arms subject to misadjustment and wear.
A conceptual illustration of a semi-captive keyboard employing multiple key operation from each of the fixed finger positions is shown in the "Xerox Disclosure Journal", Volumes 1, No. 2, Feb. 1986 (Page 85). No details of the keyboard are which the hand is placed palm down with the fingers and thumb extended. The fingers and thumb appear to enter into openings in a vertical, raised portion adjacent the flat palm receiving portion. In these openings, clusters of keys are placed around the fingers for operation by each finger. This disclosure lacks sufficient details for implementation into an operative system.
Another patent directed to a form of data entry device for generation of multiple symbols through a chording operation is disclosed in the United Kingdom Patent to Winkler No. 2,076,743. The upper surface of this data input device is shaped so that the hand of the operator may rest on it in a relaxed position. The base of the device supports the palm of the hand. The Winkler device is made with grooves in it to accomodate the fingers and essentially hold them immobile. Pressure sensitive switches are employed and they are located under the knuckles to be actuated by bony parts of the fingers. The device of Winkler has approximately eight keys. These include one key underlying each knuckle of each of the four fingers, two keys for the thumb, and keys for left and right hand sides of the palm of the hand. Thus, the device is not made for resting the palm of the hand with any pressure since pressure actuates the keys located under the palm. Data entry is accomplished by the actuation of multiple keys in various combinations to generate permutations of key operations which are interpreted as equivalent to a particular data entry key of a conventional keyboard. Different combinations of two or more keys are required for the various letter, number, punctuation and function symbols required for computer operation. This requires a very complex learning process for an operator, since the chording representations must be memorized, and the key operations consequently are significantly different from those required for a standard typewriter keyboard.
The Yaeger U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,443 is directed to an entirely different type of data input device. In Yaeger elongated bars are provided which are worn on the hands of an operator. The ends of the fingers of the operator are inserted into circular cups which captivate or hold the fingers within the cups. Each cup in turn is mounted on a spring to permit rocking motion in any one of two or three directions and, in some cases, downward or forward movement as well. Thus, each cup constitutes a single key. As constructed, the device of Yaeger always must return the cup to its neutral or home position before it can be used to actuate a switch in any other direction. The mounting of a spatial input device of any type on the glove-like data entry device of Yaeger is not practical because of the manner in which the fingers and thumbs are held captive in the device when it is in use. The fingertips or fingers of the operator of the Yaeger device are not freely received within fingertip wells but instead are held captive in continuous contact with a single key. The Yaeger device essentially is "worn" by the operator since it attaches to the hands like a glove with the thumb being completely incased in a rigid tube.
The disadvantages of the above-identified prior art keyboards are substantially overcome with the "ALPHA-NUMERIC KEYBOARD" of applicant's above-identified co-pending application. That keyboard causes the thumbs to be extensively used and the fingers always to be in a "home" position. In addition, the keyboard is divided into two separate sections which underlie and support the palm of each hand and which may be spaced in any relative location for the comfort and convenience of the operator.
Spatial data entry devices also are becoming extensively used, generally as a supplement or auxiliary device in conjunction wtih a keyboard. Such spatial data entry devices typically are in the form of "mice", trackballs, joy sticks, and tablets. Every one of these devices requires the hands of the computer operator to leave the keyboard to operate the device.
Tablets are essentially electronic "sticks". They generally are confined to artistic free-hand use and some graphics. Tablets generally are quite poor in use for most other applications since they require a major interruption of keyboard use and because they tend to input absolute rather than relative spatial information.
Joy sticks generally are in one or two forms. The first comprises a vertical lever which may be moved in any direction in a 360.degree. circle about the base of the lever to convert anfular rotation to linear movement. The second fractionates the motion into non-quantified directional vectors, such as up, down, left and right. These devices at the present time are generally confined to computer games and are not currently sufficiently precise for precision work. As mentioned previously, like tablets, joy sticks require the hand to leave the keyboard if they are used in conjunction with a keyboard for entering alphanumeric data.
The most commonly used spatial devices are mice and trackballs. Both of these devices permit the hand to input spatial information and to manipulate visual displays on the cathode ray tube (CRT) employed with most computer displays. Mice are the primary spatial input devices used for serious computer and word processor use. Since 1980, mice have been included in the majority of the successful new micro-computer systems. Substantial software utilizing mice has been developed and this is currently one of the fastest growing areas of software development.
Mice are generally in the form of a small box, usually placed off to the right side or the left side of an otherwise standard computer keyboard. The box rests on the surface of a desk or a table; and when the mouse input is desired, the box movement over the table in various directions is translated into comparable two-dimensional movement on the CRT screen. Mice generally are used to manipulate things on the screen, such as moving cursor or insertion point markers (as used for editing and controlling text and numeric data entry and selecting "cells" within spread sheet programs), operating pull-down menus and windows, manipulating on screen text and drawings, and generating graphics. The use of a mouse with presently known computers, however, requires the hand to leave the keyboard to operate the mouse. This is disruptive of the continuous and rapid flow of information between keyboard, mouse, and computer.
Trackballs are essentially "upside down" mice. The major advantage over mice is that the location remains constant and close to the keyboard which allows easier alternation between the keyboard and the trackball. Trackballs require less desk space then most mice. The major disadvantage of a trackball, however, is that it is less controllable than a mouse and it is somewhat less intuitive in use. Like mice, however, trackballs require the hand to leave the keyboard.
All of the presently known spatial data entry devices which are operated by the hand require the hand to leave the keyboard for operation of the spatial device. To overcome this problem, a device has been developed which consists of a headband containing an ultrasonic receiver for detecting head movement. The receiver converts the movement to mouse-type movement signals to manipulate icons on the computer screen. The device is somewhat awkward to use, but one very important advantage of this device is that it permits simultaneous use of the keyboard and the headband device without removing the hands from the keyboard. The headband, however, is cumbersome; and when it is being used, it requires significant restraints on the head movements of the operator.
The Culver U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,101 discloses a keyboard which has a spatial data entry device located beneath the keys on the top surface of the keyboard. Culver discloses a conventional keyboard configuration operated by the two hands of an operator in conventional fashion. This conventional keyboard is modified to provide a spatial input device or a cursor positioning device located on the top of the keyboard housing near the front edge. This input device is in the form of a rotatable cylinder which also may be moved from end to end to provide the desired cursor movement. Lateral movement or rotation of the roller bar relative to the rest of the Culver keyboard is used to produce the spatial input or cursor positioning input. The device of Culver requires the hands or palms of the hands of the operator actually to directly contact the roller bar to provide the rotational and side-to-side motion for the spatial data entry input.
The device disclosed in the Culver Patent requires the hand or fingers to leave the "home" position for at least some of the operations of the roller bar. Rotation of the bar toward the operator requires the hand to be pulled away from the keyboard and rolled over the bar in the direction of the operator. Similarly maximum side-to-side or end-to-end movement of the roller necessarily pulls some or all of the fingers away from the home key positions of the keyboard. After each operation of the roller bar of Culver, the hands must be repositioned to locate the fingers in the home key positions of the standard data entry portion of the keyboard for subsequent entry of data. The device of Culver is an improvement over a conventional keyboard with a separate mouse only to the extent that the movements of the hands from the keyboard to the spatial data entry device and back again is more limited with the device of the type of Culver than it is for conventional separate keyboard and mouse systems.
It is desirable to provide an improved data device which combines a finger actuated keyboard and a mouse in a single, easy to use unit which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art and which is particularly suitable for utilization as a computer input keyboard.